


Vacation - day 2

by tropicalpenguin



Series: Kirishima prescribed [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Finder no Hyôteki/You're My Love Prize in Viewfinder, Viewfinder
Genre: Fluffy Porn, LAST CHAPTER MADE ME CRY I NEEDED THIS!, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sequel, Takaba POV, a lot of Asami's tongue, post Pray in the Abyss, references to whole manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tropicalpenguin/pseuds/tropicalpenguin
Summary: Asami swept Akihito to Maldives for improptu vacation and aleady had his way with him. Not that Akihito minded all that much. And there was still much more that Asami wanted...
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Series: Kirishima prescribed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919143
Comments: 8
Kudos: 154





	Vacation - day 2

**Author's Note:**

> OMFG I was so frustrated with the ending of the last chapter that I just needed some fluffiness from these two. I had this in works since the last part but never thought I'd finish it. So let's be glad Yamano-sensei decided to leave us hanging for the next two months... maybe I'll get even more frustrated and write more. For now enjoy people!

Akihito had quite a vast experience in waking up in unfamiliar places, even excluding all those times he got kidnapped. Rarely did he come to without the feeling of trepidation and fear for his own life if he wasn't in the penthouse. But in the last few months it was almost _boring_. He worked, he met his friends, he entered some photography competitions… and well, he _calmly_ lived with Asami. That adjective didn't fit in one sentence with Asami's name, but there was no other that Akihito could use to describe how his life with the crimelord was like in the recent months. They were sickeningly _domestic_.

Of course, if the middle of the year trip to Maldives can be called being domestic. 

Back to waking up. Which, normally was something Akihito abhorred. However, there were certain ways that made it better. For example, having his cock teased into hardness while Asami rutted against his back. When the spooning started between them, he wouldn't know. It just happened sometimes.

'Fuck, you're insane.' Akihito moaned out and arched his body, pressing more into the elder's groin.

A chuckle passed through Asami's lips, which he soon attached to the sensitive skin under Akihito's ear.

Akihito could feel when the other man shifted his hips and now the head of his big cock was nudging in-between his cheeks. Without giving it much thought Akihito reached behind and spread himself. It would be a little dry, but after the fuckfest from the day before he was still stretched and wet inside. And he could feel Asami took the courtesy of oiling his dick at least.

Morning fucks were the best, Akihito thought as the thick head pushed against his pucker and slipped inside him before the rest of the cock followed. Right up to the hilt. He had full length of Asami inside him, could feel the man's heavy balls press against his in the position they were in.

He was going to ask if they were continuing from yesterday, but then suddenly Asami withdrew almost completely out of him and slammed his cock inside again with so much force Akihito had to brace himself against the sheets. His eyes almost rolled to the back at the intense pleasure of being pounded so hard right after waking up. 

Groaning at the hard thrusts Akihito rolled completely to his stomach, his cock pressing against the sheets almost painfully, as Asami bracketed Akihito supporting himself on his arms. He was snapping his hips fast and hard, flesh slapping obscenely. Asami was grunting with each thrust, chasing the release as Akihito mewled into the pillows not capable to do anything else. 

The pressure on his cock was too much and Akihito groaned weakly when he felt the forced orgasm wreaking through his body, his cum wetting the sheets underneath him as Asami's pounding increased in intensity.

' _Fuck!_ ' 

Akihito barely heard the curse, Asami almost never expressed himself vocally during sex. But it was there, along with the pulsing of the man's cock and the hot cum filling Akihito. He could feel the throbbing of Asami's cock with his abused rim. Satisfaction of bringing the man to this point washed over Akihito. However, he didn't appreciate the other's heavy body falling onto his.

'Get off me you asshole!' Akihito's yell was muffled by the pillow and if this continued he would face asphyxiation… and not in a fun way Asami sometimes did to him.

It took a few more seconds before Asami rolled from him, his half softened cock slipping out fast and making Akihito squeak at the unpleasant sensation. That, combined with the disgusting pool underneath him made Akihito stretch his arm and blindly punch the bigger man.

There was no retaliation, not even verbal, and Akihito turned his face towards the man. Asami was lying flat on his back, head lying on the pillow and eyes closed. Whatever more chastening Akihito had in store for the man died on his tongue. He didn't remember seeing his lover this relaxed ever. Granted, he rarely had the chance to see Asami even sleeping and when the man fell asleep before him it was usually due to exhaustion, which showed even on his handsome face. Hence, seeing the look of this serenity in the elder's features made Akihito not want to break the spell.

Instead, ignoring the discomfort of his backside and the mess in the front, he slid close to Asami and nuzzled against the man's shoulder. He knew he was blushing profusely, felt the heat on his face, and this would only strengthen Asami's resolve to call him _kitten_. The man lifted his arm and wrapped it around Akihito's shoulders, pulling him close. It looked like they weren't getting out of bed and Akihito could recall times when he went to sleep in much worse state. Giving into the urge, he pulled himself up and kissed Asami. The man responded immediately, their tongues mixing slowly, lips warm and sliding gently against each other.

It wasn't long and soon Akihito lied back down on Asami's shoulder, feeling the man going soft and loose and he fell asleep. Without anything better, and not really wanting to move from where he was, Akihito followed the man.

***

It took them to around noon before they got out of bed. Akihito first, as he finally was uncomfortable enough to drag himself out of the bed and to the shower. Despite gym and learning self-defense, there were parts of his body that apparently he used only during sex and those were always a little sore. No matter if they were being rough or gentle, sex with Asami was always a thrilling ride.

He was making a dent in the breakfast that was already waiting for them by the time he saw Asami walk out from behind the partition. The man was quite a sight. The low riding linen pants and opened short-sleeved shirt were only accentuating the definition of Asami's muscles. And he probably wasn't wearing anything underneath the pants either… 

Stopping his brain from going to the places where it shouldn't during breakfast, Akihito swallowed his food and piled a portion for the other man. There was also coffee prepared there, but surprisingly Asami preferred tea first thing in the morning. Before living together Akihito thought the man jugged a tumbler of scotch upon waking up. 

'Good morning.' Akihito said, when Asami sat next to him and reached for the cup.

A smirk appeared on the man's face. 'Good indeed kitten.'

Flushing at the nickname, Akihito just stuffed more pancakes into his mouth. Asami hated when he showed no manners when eating. Well guess what, Akihito didn't care. 

Obviously, he was unable to keep quiet and after only a few beats he pushed his empty plate away, pulled his feet onto the chair and turned to face Asami.

'I saw diving stuff next to the pool. We should do it today.' He chattered excitedly. He didn't even suggest it yesterday, due to the plans his lover had for them. But it didn't seem like Asami had anything specific in mind. Unless the _licking_ thing wasn't a joke…

Feeling warmth pooling in his groin, Akihito jumped from the chair and rushed towards the swimming pool.

'Just… _whatever_.' He threw over his shoulder while Asami replied _We could_.

Feeling the bubble of excitement for doing something together that wasn't sex grow in his stomach, Akihito slipped and faceplanted into the pool. And it still wasn't the worst thing that made a fool out of Akihito in front of Asami…

***

A guide/lifeguard with a motorboat arrived a little bit later, since they actually couldn't just go themselves. Akihito felt like a dwarf between Asami and the lifeguard, even if he himself wasn't that short. The guide was obviously an American jock, judging by his looks, speech and attitude. He scrunched his face at how Akihito was touching Asami (and was being touched) and his huffing was kind of spoiling the pleasant trip towards the snorkeling spot.

Akihito just tuned him out, they lived in Japan, this kind of distaste was a common thing there. However, it seemed Asami didn't appreciate the attitude. Akihito's English was quite plainly speaking _embarrassing_. He could get by in a restaurant or taxi, but that was basically it. So he wasn't sure what Asami said to the man (who seemed to be Akihito's age). However, the look of pure shock and then mortification that dawned on the guide's face was quite familiar. Many of those who thought they could take on Asami often had that look when they realized how out of their league the man was.

He was on vacation, he wasn't going to care if his lover just threatened to disembowel the guy. Also, he didn't even want to think about it. Losing appetite in such a place would be a waste.

They arrived at the place shortly after, the guide looking everywhere but at them, as he explained everything and Asami translated the core points. And no, they didn't want his company.

Once under the water, Akihito forgot all about the rude guide. 

There was entire world of things he had never seen in his life. The reef was bursting with life, colorful fish swarming around them as they swam. Asami pulled him often to get him to resurface and take a breather, otherwise he would probably pass out among all this beauty.

He also marveled with satisfaction at the stares Asami was getting from other tourists. It seemed his loved didn't notice them or just ignored. He was obviously used to all the adoring looks in his clubs and as long as none were as psycho as Sudou, Akihito was fine with them looking. That was all they could do. He could _touch_. 

They were drifting, catching their breath a little bit away from the boat, when Akihito noticed a small group of some girls staring their way and whispering. Maybe they looked like brothers or friends. Those girls obviously didn't expect Akihito to grab the back of Asami's head and pull him in a deep kiss that made him a little bit hard despite the place. He ignored the raised brow and smirk on Asami's face when they broke apart. He did enjoy the next kiss, when he got pulled under the water by the older man. The next time he looked at the girls they were still staring. And seemed to have enjoyed the show even more than when they didn't know how their relationship was. 

He didn't know how long it was that they swam around, but he felt a little sluggish and faint at some point, even if they did get on the boat once or twice to rest.

'We're going back for dinner.' Asami announced after carefully looking at him for a few moments.

The curious girls waved and yelled at them with goodbyes, one saying something in English to which Asami huffed out a laugh, but refused to say what it was. Judging from their excitement at their kiss Akihito could only imagine…

Their guide didn't even attempt to look at them on the way back and once he brought them onto their beach he spoke fast to Asami, looking quite distressed. Shrugging Akihito quickly made his way inside to discover, to his delight, that food was already set out for them. The feast of seafood and fruit. He was truly in heaven.

***

He was halfway through everything he put on his plate (and a whole clam soup later) when Asami finally came in.

'What did you say to him?' Akihito asked with his mouth full of all the goodness. Asami looked at him and sighed.

'Don't ask about things-'

' _-you don't want to know about_.' Akihito finished the sentence for the man and rolled his eyes. 'I asked so obviously I want to know. I'm not stupid, y'know…'

Asami almost snorted, or whatever was his dignified version of it, and came closer. He ruffled Akihito's hair affectionately.

'Of course you're not, kitten. You wouldn't have caught my attention if you were, don’t you think so?'

Akihito blushed at the sentiment. This was as close Asami got to repeating his feelings as he would probably ever after the shooting.

'So?' He masked his embarrassment with brashness.

'I didn't say anything different than I would have said to other small-minded and problematic idiots.'

Akihito didn't laugh out loud only because he was again stuffed with some delicious meat, of which origins he didn't even care. Asami was so light and easy with his sarcastic comments, or true ones in this instance, that Akihito just joined for the ride. It was rare to see the man in such a relaxed state.

After all the diving they were both famished and the table was cleaned quite fast. This time it was Asami who put the carts out while Akihito lounged on the sunbed next to the pool. There was that voice in the back of his head that sometimes still made him run away and defy his older lover, but he was getting better at ignoring it. Maybe it had to do with getting older, but he knew how good he had it with the other man. Asami might have been an entitled asshole, but under all of what defined him as the crimelord of Japan he was just… Ryuichi. A man Akihito loved and wanted to be near to.

The second sunbed creaked and Akihito squinted at it only to see Asami all in his naked glory.

Spluttering, Akihito sat up.

'What are you _doing_?!'

'Being comfortable.'

The answer was so simple Akihito came up blank with retort. He gaped for a moment before he leaned back still looking at the other man. 

They already had sex in the pool and Akihito blew Asami within minutes of coming, not like he had any ground to stand on. If Asami was right this place was created for people who wanted to have as much sex as possible, wherever they felt like it. 

Feeling bold all of a sudden, Akihito pulled his shorts down and chucked them somewhere. It was too hot for clothing anyway. He was painfully aware of the eyes that were tracing paths on his body and Akihito knew that if Asami wanted to, he would pull him. Asami did whatever he wanted, however he wanted. Akihito was usually swept by the force that was the man's desire.

While Akihito looked towards the ocean, marveling in the serenity of the situation, Asami never took his eyes off his body. He could almost feel burning in the places the other lingered. And he could definitely feel the effects of being under such a scrutiny.

'Akihito.'

He turned his eyes towards the older man. Asami beckoned him with a finger and Akihito went as if charmed. And maybe he was. How other explain the still ongoing flame between them.

Akihito slid onto the other's sunbed, half of his body covering's Asami's. They kissed easily as Asami's arms held him instantly, his hands finding their place on Akihito's asscheeks where it seemed they already belonged. He rutted against the strong leg and moaned into the deep kiss. It felt as if Asami wanted to devour his soul, sucking at his tongue and not allowing him to move away. 

When he finally did, Akihito was panting heavily, also because of the fingers already halfway inside his willing body. 

Suddenly Asami lifted him up so that he had to straddle the man's waist. Asami lied back against the bed and just looked, his hands travelling over the expanse of Akihito's skin. His fingers came to the younger's nipples and Akihito's breath caught in his throat at the first touch. Sometimes he hated how sensitive his nipples became, to the point that once Asami only used them to tease him into orgasming. But now… now he loved it. Asami's fingers were rubbing and rolling standing nubs, making Akihito whimper at the feeling, head thrown back. He was trying to rut against the strong stomach but he wasn't allowed to. 

When properly abused and already aching in that eerily pleasant way, Akihito's nipples got released and Asami lifted himself to sit and run his tongue over one. Akihito couldn't help moaning loud as he buried his fingers into the elder's hair to keep him there, doing that. The soft and plush lips wrapped around the nipple and sucked. Asami moved to the other one and bit it gently, his tongue flicking at it while his fingers went back to rolling the released one. It seemed that Asami was aiming once again at making Akihito come just like this and it was so close…

Asami released the nipple of course. Just before Akihito was about to come.

‘No, I wanna come, please Asami…’ Akihito pulled at the elder’s hair and then tried to push him towards his nipples again, but the man was unmovable. His strong grip help Akihito’s hips preventing him from moving and he was just being _sadistic_. 

‘I want to lick something sweet.’ Asami's deep rumble made Akihito tremble as he tried to squirm and get the man to go back to what he was doing. ‘And you are the sweetest Akihito…’

Whatever was going on in Asami's head for him to say such things, Akihito didn’t care. He just wanted one thing.

‘Yeah, that’s a great idea.’ The younger breather out. ‘Lick me, please!’

Smirking, Asami changed their positions throwing Akihito onto the sunbed and loomed over him.

With a glint in his eyes Asami lowered himself and licked a long stripe from Akihito’s sternum to his collarbone and then sucked on the protruding bone. Akihito was arching, his hands held together by the elder’s grip over his head. He couldn’t do anything but _beg_.

‘Please Asami, make me come _NOW_. You don’t gave to touch me, just y’know… the nipples…’ he murmured the last bit blushing. He couldn’t believe he was asking for that if he considered it torture. But the orgasm he remembered from that one time was mindblowing. Almost like when Asami was chocking him…

Asami chuckled. ‘You’re way too coherent, kitten. That won’t do.’

Still holding him, Asami reached to the side of the sunbed and Akihito only now noticed the bottle. Whatever it was, it looked very sticky…

And it was. Asami poured some onto Akihito's chest and stomach, avoiding his nipples. The man generally didn’t like sweet things, but during sex he pulled all stops. 

Akihito felt hot tongue on the paths the syrup made and his oversensitive skin was burning from the attention. He barely managed to wrap his legs around Asami's hips, but he wasn’t getting any friction in his position. He was desperate for something.

Sudden sting made him gasp and arch. It was so close to his nipple he could almost feel it… the bite was both gentle and painful and Akihito wanted more of that. In their lovemaking pain so often mixed with pleasure it made him only even more exited.

Another bite was lower, on his rib. Surely there would be bruises all over his body the next day. He didn’t care. Not one bit. Asami could suck his skin purple if he just let him come…

Another bite, followed by lapping, was on his hip bone and this was getting even better. Asami sucked his cock so well, but very rarely nowadays. Akihito would do anything, just _anything_ the man wanted if he only sucked him off. The little from the day before wasn’t enough, Akihito wanted that mouth, that was now placing kisses all over his lower belly, wrapped around his cock. He wanted that tongue pressing into his slit and-

He screamed and trashed when a long lick from his balls to the head of his cock surprised him out of his fantasy. He barely managed to look down. Asami had that satisfied grin on his lips, the one that promised so many more devilish things would be done to Akihito’s body…

With a whelp, Akihito got flipped onto his stomach. He didn’t know when he even unwrapped his legs from around the other’s hips, but he must have. And still his hands were held up, not allowing him to just grab Asami and impale himself on the man’s dick. That dick was so good to him. It was big and long and Akihito loved it the most whenever Asami felt in the mood for pounding him deep and slow so he could feel every single glorious inch of that dick. The cockwarming from the day before was so good…

‘You’re really something special Akihito…’ Asami chuckled out and only then Akihito realized he actually praised the other’s dick aloud. If he could, he would blush. But if more blood run to his head he would probably get a stroke. From sex.

Mewling into the soft cushions of the sunbed, Akihito tried to pull his hands from the iron grip. Despite all of his training he was still no match for the bigger man. He knew Asami worked out, but when and where was a mystery even after all this time together. And he was probably naturally this powerful.

'If you're going to be a good boy and keep your hands on the mattress I will let go.' Asami whispered against his ear and licked the earlobe and then his nape, his other hand pushing away the overgrown mane Akihito was keeping recently.

Usually, when Asami asked him to be a good boy, and he was one, the reward was glorious. This was one of those times when Akihito learned to ignore his inner defiant voice and just gave in to the older man.

He nodded against the material. 'I will, promise.'

A gentle bite to his shoulder blade let he know that his answer was acknowledged. He felt the grip lessen first, testily since Asami knew how much fight Akihito still had in him, before he let go completely when younger's hands stayed on the mattress.

Humming with appreciation, Asami slid his hands over Akihito's back and cheeks and then back up the sides of the lean body. Every touch was making Akihito moan as it was almost burning him alive. He felt the sticky syrup falling in droplets onto his back. Asami's tongue followed, lapping at the spots where it fell, in the back dimples where the syrup must have pooled… Akihito gripped the cushions when a bite dug into his right cheek. He arched pushing his ass towards the other man and was rewarded with another bite to the other cheek.

Long fingers spread him open, revealing his hole to his lover and Akihito expected slick fingers to slid into him with ease. He was panting already, wanting to be filled. How this changed so much from before…

However, instead of fingers there was something wet and soft nudging at his entrance and Akihito arched his head with a surprised whimper. Looking over his shoulder with difficulty he saw only Asami's eyes over his ass. The man was staring intently at him and Akihito felt the man's tongue press against the pucker that was obviously opening for him. 

_NEVER BEFORE_ had Asami done this. Akihito knew it was a thing, he watched enough gay porn in the early confusion days. But he never expected Asami to actually rim him. But he did say he would lick every inch of his body…

The tongue managed to push through the muscle and Akihito's upper body fell completely to the cushions as he moaned.

'Asami, fuck… why… don't… don’t stop, please!' He was begging as his hips started to undulate to get more of his tongue inside. It felt so alien, but amazing enough to never want it to end.

Asami withdrew his tongue, to Akihito's protest, but lapped at the sensitive entrance, his fingers spreading it and pulling the skin taunt, making it even more sensitive to the touch. The man was very determined, repeating whatever made Akihito buckle and moan louder. He suddenly plunged his tongue inside and withdrew, replacing it with only the tip of the finger while he still lapped at the rim. Akihito couldn't help the tears that escaped his eyes from the intense pleasure. His cock was straining painfully, ready to burst at the slightest caress and he knew that he would just come untouched at this rate. His lungs were burning from exertion as he panted at the intense sensation.

'Ryuichi, I can't anymore…' He wept and felt slight sucking at the top of the rim. 

With a loud cry Akihito arched and started coming. His cum was shooting underneath him, dirtying the cushions while he seized from the electrifying release. Asami's fingers were deep inside him, crooked and pressing into his prostrate to torture him even more.

He whimpered pathetically at the pressure that made his cock spurt out more cum even when it was softening. He was feeling as if every nerve ending of his body was opened and exposed, the slight breeze on his skin was making him tremble from overstimulation.

Not giving him even a moment to catch his breath, Asami flipped Akihito back to face him and wrapped his legs around his hips before his long dick started pushing steadily inside, no break until he was buried to the hilt, his balls against Akihito's ass.

All the while Akihito was mewling, still gripping at the cushions. Through half-lidded eyes he could see the feral look on Asami's face, the same one that was there only once – when Akihito drugged him not-so-accidentally. Asami's fingers once again found his nipples and mercilessly rolled the nubs and Akihito could only arch and appreciate that his completely spent cock was still trying to make the valiant effort to react, twitching at the glorious stretch and slide of the other's dick inside him.

'As you like it.' Asami grunted as he drove hard into him. ' _Deep_.' He was flush against Akihito's ass. Then he started withdrawing. ' _And slow_.'

Akihito was going to die. Definitely. Or at least faint again. He was shocked he hadn't yet. Or he would have been if he didn't feel like a rag doll.

Asami continued his rhythm of deep and slow as he lowered himself and sucked at Akihito's neck, his lips surely leaving marks all over. His muscled stomach was brushing against Akihito's flaccid cock making him cry out, but instead of pushing the man away he wrapped his arms around his neck and kept him as close as possible. The man was hot and wet with sweat and Akihito slid his hand down Asami's back, over his ass (his nails scraping at the perfect globe) and only thanks to his above average long arms he managed to reach the man's balls.

The surprised stutter in Asami's rhythm and groan released against Akihito's collarbone were the only signs that he felt the fingers that grabbed him. Through many MANY _MANY_ times that Akihito blew the other man he learned that his balls were very sensitive. He was proud to know he managed to have Asami coming over his face just after sucking on them. 

'You're not being very good.' Asami's voice was hoarse against his ear and Akihito turned his head. Ignoring the shock on the elder's face he caught his lips in a kiss and rolled his balls in his fingers. 

He groaned louder into the kiss with every thrust that got harder and harder. He barely remembered to tease the other's balls anymore, but apparently it was enough to drive Asami crazy.

The kiss became sloppy and almost painful as Asami thrust the last time against him and his hips started shaking with his release. Akihito was sure that whatever he had in him came out before, but he felt the encompassing feeling of orgasm take over him again from having his cock rubbed so hard.

Akihito's whole body felt like boiled noodles when Asami released him and pushed himself up. He was flushed and his chest was heaving as he looked down at Akihito. 

Surprisingly there was a small pool of cum on Akihito's lower belly and obviously it was smeared on Asami too. And he was still inside Akihito. Sometime the photographer wondered if Asami was enhancing his libido because the man was insatiable, even at his age closer to forty than not. 

They separated a moment later. Asami pulled Akihito up from the sunbed and held him securely close moving inside. Whatever it was, Akihito just wanted to keep the man within his reach anyway. He pulled at Asami's neck, bringing him down and catching his lips again. They fucked in so many ways already, but kissing was still the most intimate thing they did in his opinion. Especially when they did it outside of fucking.

For once Asami let him wash in peace and used the showerhead opposite. He didn't even join when Akihito was cleaning himself out. He was very diligent about that since that one very embarrassing visit at the hospital when they couldn't figure out why his stomach was in so much pain for so long. Since Asami refused to use rubbers, and honestly Akihito didn't see a point in using them since they were exclusive (as long as someone didn't decide to _take revenge_ on Asami through Akihito's ass), Akihito took to looking after his ass much better. Even enemas became a normal thing, sometimes even quite pleasant… They were so much in _steady relationship_ it was hard to believe. 

Asami turned off his side and started going out without a word or even glance towards Akihito. Once he was out of the bathroom, just a towel wrapped around his hips, Akihito slumped against the wall and slid down to sit on the floor with a hiss. His ass took quite a lot last two days. He loved every single moment of it, but it was still more than they did in the last few months.

Akihito wished there was a bath in the bathroom as he let his head fall onto the tiles. Showers were great, especially in the tropics like Maldives, but Japanese bath was something he could use now. Like the one in the penthouse, where he could stretch out and let all the sore muscles and kinks melt in the perfectly heated water…

Pulling his knees up, he folded his arms above them and let his head fall onto this provisory pillow.

In the grand scheme of things they didn’t know each other that long even. Only all those experiences they had seemed like a lifetime passed. Who got kidnapped on a daily basis like Akihito? Granted, it didn’t happen since the Russian thing. They both did spend a long time in recovery after those events and Asami dove right into work the moment he was conscious enough. Akihito was just glad that the man didn’t die. He didn’t know what he would have done if Asami died on that day, from all those wounds. He guessed he would have too, like he thought in those last moments before the fall. To the bottom of the abyss together.

Water was beating against his sensitive skin and Akihito had no desire to get up and move. The excitement of the swim and then their activities at the pool drained all energy out of him. He would spend the next few days in bed and nothing was going to convince him otherwise.

Suddenly, the water stopped, however.

‘Did you faint?’

Akihito barely managed to lift his head and look at the towering figure of his lover. If one didn’t know him, Asami was a pretty scary man. Akihito was scared of him once too. For a very short time.

Asami sighed and kneeled. He wrapped a big towel around Akihito and then slid his arms under his knees and back and without any troubled lifted him.

The next time Akihito regained consciousness he was in bed, half lying on Asami's chest, as the man read.

‘Sorry…’ He blushed and tried to get up, but was stopped by the pressure from the arm that was wrapped around his middle.

Might as well stay, since he felt like every bone in his body was a well-cooked noodle.

***

They went diving again a few more times, but their guide changed to a perky girl from one of the European countries. She surprisingly knew some Japanese, very little and obviously learned from anime, but at least Akihito could communicate partially with her too. Apparently, no one knew what happened to the American jock guy. He suddenly left. This time Akihito didn’t ask Asami about the details.

By the end of the trip Akihito was probably so much darker that he would have no way to hide he went on vacation. Asami seemed to have just bronzed a little bit, though. However, his hair looked so much lighter that Akihito teased him mercilessly that he looked like old time yankee. Not that he didn’t look great with those golden strands too. 

And the sex… was spectacular obviously. But Asami slowed down. They did a few rounds every day, either in the shower, bed, couch, pool, sea… basically everywhere. Even the floor once. But it was nowhere near the marathon of the first two days. Asami seemed to be taking his time with Akihito’s body and probably there was no place left the man hadn’t touched, kissed or licked him. Even his feet, which Akihito found he was actually pretty fond of.

And Akihito took his time with Asami's body as well. For once, he allowed himself to worship the man and for once, he wasn’t teased about it. He definitely found at least two new ways of bringing Asami off quickly for those times when the elder pestered him and they didn’t have time for that.

When they were getting in the helicopter and Akihito looked at the island from above, as it was getting smaller and further away, he really wished they could have stayed there longer. Obviously, they both needed to get back to their respective jobs and neither of them could live so completely cut off from the rest of the world. But just a little bit longer…

Akihito felt the hand from that arm that was behind him take a hold of the back of his head and pull him close to Asami. Then there was a soft kiss pressed against the top.

‘In a few months there will be a surprise trip again.’ Asami said in a low voice so that no one else heard.

Akihito sighed and allowed to be held just like that for a little bit longer. Like, for the rest of their lives maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it. This short series is closed, but maybe I'll write a bit more for them in the future. I don't even know if I hope the manga will be done with the next chapter or if I want the next saga to begin. As long as I get more Asami in those suits (birthday included) I can read it for years. PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS!


End file.
